stalkerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2
|image = 300px |developer = GSC Game World |publisher = GSC World Publishing |engine = Inconnu |platform = Inconnue, probablement PC |release = 2021 |genre = Inconnu, probablement FPS avec des éléments RPG |width = 300px }} S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 est le quatrième opus à venir de la série S.T.A.L.K.E.R.. Très peu d'informations sur le jeu sont pour le moment connues, mise à part sa date de sortie - courant 2021. Une première version du jeu est annoncée en 2010, moins d'un an après la sortie de S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat, mais le développement est mis à l'arrêt en 2012, avant que le jeu ne soit finalement annulé pour de bon. En 2018, après de nombreuses années de silence liées à des difficultés financières, le studio GSC Game World en charge du projet annonce la reprise du développement. Projet de 2018 Le 15 mai 2018, soit six ans après l'annulation du projet précédent, S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 est annoncé pour 2021 sur le compte twitter de GSC Game Worldhttps://twitter.com/GSC_GW/status/996521779798605824. Un jour plus tard, le jeu est officiellement confirmé par Sergiy Grygorovych, propriétaire de GSC Game World et développeur derrière la série S.T.A.L.K.E.R. L'annonce est réalisée sur sa page Facebook et est rapidement relayée par la presse vidéoludique. Le site teaser officiel, qui se résume à afficher un grand titre S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2, révèle plus d'informations, notamment l'année présumée de sortie et une adresse mail. Un peu plus tard, entre le 21 et le 29 mars 2019, le site de S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 est mis à jour, n'affichant plus la date de sortie originale de 2021. La typo du titre change également, tout comme l'image de fond qui représente via un concept art animé le visage d'un homme derrière un masque à gaz. De nouveaux liens de réseaux sociaux, une musique et un lien de téléchargement de cette dernière et du concept art sont ajoutés, ainsi que des liens vers les pages Steam et GSC des opus précédents de la série STALKER. Il est enfin possible de souscrire à une newsletter pour rester informé des dernières nouvelles. Dans une interview publiée en juin 2019 sur Reddit par un fan du nom de igolovin7367, GSC révèle que la nouvelle équipe en charge du développement est bien plus fournie que celle du projet de 2010, et qu'elle est revenue sur des bases vierges sans reprendre le travail déjà effectué plusieurs années auparavant. Le studio affirme en outre que le projet est auto-financé dans sa totalité, et qu'il sera digne d'un "AAA de haute qualité" (à savoir un jeu vidéo au budget très conséquent). Projet de 2010 On dispose de peu d'informations sur le projet annulé annoncé en 2010. L'histoire aurait probablement repris là où celle des trois premiers jeux s'était arrêtée, en tant que nouveau chapitre, et aurait pris place dans la Zone. Le jeu aurait reposé un nouveau moteur de jeu non spécifié supportant DirectX 11. Le CryEngine 3 était également envisagé. Parmi les éléments confirmés dans les interviews officielles du studio, on trouvait notamment : de nouveaux mutants, de nouvelles zones de jeu, de nouvelles utilisations des artefacts, et des stalkers de sexe féminin. Il était également confirmé que le protagoniste principal du jeu serait Strelok et que la zone de jeu serait organisée comme un seul grand espace ouvert afin d'éliminer les temps de chargement entre les différentes cartes. On savait en outre que l'action prendrait place dans un triangle entre la centrale nucléaire, Pripyat et Tchernobyl. Annulation Le développement de cette première version de STALKER 2 a été officiellement annulée, comme annoncé sur la page officielle du FB STALKER, à cause de la dissolution du studio GSC Game World. De nombreuses rumeurs ont tenté d'expliquer cela : Sergei Grigorovich n'aurait pas été satisfait de la direction que prenait le jeu, un manque d'investissement dans le développement du jeu, des conflits internes à GSC, ou le studio croulant sous les problèmes financiers. La réalité est probablement une combinaison de toutes ces hypothèses. Bien que l'on raconte que l'entreprise de game design bitComposer, qui a contribué au marketing de Call of Pripyat, a acheté toutes les licences de la franchise STALKER, il a plus tard été démontré que c'était faux. Des rumeurs ont également mentionné Bethesda Game Studios, connu pour la série des Elder Scrolls, comme nouvel acquéreur des droits du jeu, mais cette hypothèse a elle aussi été démentie. GSC détient donc toujours la licence des jeux STALKER (contrairement à ce que la plupart des rumeurs prétendent), comme il l'a été confirmé sur leur site officiel. GSC ouvre à nouveau ses portes en décembre 2014 après une longue période de silence radio. Le 15 mai 2018, GSC Game World publie le site officiel de S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 (https://www.stalker2.com/) et annonce par la même occasion une date de sortie en 2021. Galerie Quelques concept art de S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 : File:Loc.jpg|Water tower File:Loc22.jpg|Mine File:Ded.jpg|Stalin File:Eww.jpg|Lenin File:Rookjak.png|Rookie stalker File:Roo.jpg|Rookie stalker File:Rukbk.jpg|Rookie stalker File:Caat.jpg|Stalker render File:Sta.jpg|Stalker render File:Sdblt.jpg|Neutral stalker File:Exo.jpg|Duty Exoskeleton File:Exob.jpg|Duty Exoskeleton File:Asb.jpg|Trader File:Sdv.jpg|Trader File:Shg.jpg|Trader File:Ee.jpg|Bloodsucker File:Bbb.jpg|Bloodsucker File:Asd.jpg|Bloodsucker flmi9p3aMf4.jpg|Zbrush jrOCV7nXoc8.jpg|Perimeter of the Zone. Towers. ymZiUTYBQK4.jpg|Perimeter of the Zone. Towers. zVnC-K_Lu-8.jpg|New Dark Valley mvqV2Xxm7Ko.jpg|Bottles GSC-fan.com concept art GSC-fan.com, a GSC fansite, managed to acquire never before seen renders and concept art of some of the proposed mutants for STALKER 2: File:O_5094eb54de871.jpg|Silvan mutant File:O_5094ec050ede3.jpg|Pig mutant ver.1 File:O_5094ec8107fc9.jpg|Pig mutant ver.2 File:O_5094ecf3a3a82.jpg|Giant Rat mutant File:O_5094ed1f66669.jpg|Giant Rat render File:O_5094ee2b46db5.jpg|Log mutant File:O_5094eed0d500f.jpg|The Log mutant poised to attack File:O_5094ef56a933f.jpg|Dzhembelme mutant. Voir aussi Information générale * Page d'accueil de GSC Game World, dernières annonces * Feed S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 sur Rock, Paper, Shotgun L'ancien concept de 2010 * Interview de stalker.pl avec Sasha Nikolsky (disponible en Polonais et en Anglais) * Interview de Gamespot avec Sasha Nikolsky References ru:S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 en:S.T.A.L.K.E.R. 2 Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Galerie à traduire